


here in your arms

by queenhomeslice



Series: Polyship Roadtrip: Reader/Chocobros [10]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Birthday Fluff, Chubby Reader, Curvy Reader, Happy Birthday Ignis, Multi, OT5, Polyship Roadtrip, fat reader, plus size reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 03:01:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29271417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenhomeslice/pseuds/queenhomeslice
Summary: Ignis wakes up on his birthday.
Relationships: Gladiolus Amicitia/Prompto Argentum/Noctis Lucis Caelum/Ignis Scientia/Reader
Series: Polyship Roadtrip: Reader/Chocobros [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1788748
Comments: 10
Kudos: 19





	here in your arms

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I am not affiliated with Square Enix or any production studios behind the Final Fantasy franchise or Final Fantasy XV; I am not making money from this work and I do not own the rights to FF in any way.  
> _______  
> Happy birthday, Iggy!

Ignis wakes first, blinking into the soft morning light streaming through the half-open curtains of their shared bedroom. Someone’s hand is thrown over his waist—Gladio's judging by the shape of it. His nose is in someone’s hair—____________’s, soft and silky and utter perfection, this soft woman that the four of them love so much. He doesn’t remember going to bed in the middle of the giant cuddle pile, but well, sometimes sleep gets wild; Ignis yawns and leans up, wondering how he can most smoothly transition from the mattress to the floor without waking his partners. 

Gladio, usually not far behind him in terms of waking, squeezes at his clothed ribs, gently stroking them. “Mornin’,” he murmurs into the pillow, that deep baritone gravelly with barely-there consciousness. 

Ignis turns, smiling at Gladio’s half-open eyes. “Good morning, love. Sorry to have disturbed you.” 

“Nah,” Gladio slurs, clearing his throat. “Where ya goin’? I was so warm with you here...” 

Ignis snorts softly, petting along Gladio’s bare, tattooed arm. “I was going to procure some coffee. Care for a cup?” 

Gladio sits up halfway, yawning and stretching his long arm out up above his head, ruffling his hair when he drops his hand. He blinks at Ignis and rubs his eyes, licking his lips. He peers around the other man, and notices that something isn’t quite right. 

“Hey,” he says. “Where’s Prom?” Gladio turns to his right—Noctis is plastered at his back, right where they’d left him eight hours earlier. 

Ignis turns, seeing ___________; but as he peers over to her left, he doesn’t see the usual tell-tale poof of golden hair poking up from the sheets. “Hm.” Ignis sniffs, then smiles. “Perhaps I shall not have to make coffee myself, after all.” 

“Aw, ain’t that sweet. Prompto got up and made it for ya.” 

“Truly adorable, that one.” Ignis rolls his neck one way, then the other. “I wonder what _prompted_ such an action?” 

Gladio shrugs. “Did you forget what day it is?” 

Ignis blinks. “Oh, well. I suppose not.” 

Gladio smiles. “Happy birthday, Iggy.” 

Ignis beams. “Thank you Gladio. I hope the four of you haven’t gone out of your way to...” 

“Aw hell yeah, what good timing, me!” Prompto’s voice rings out from the doorway, causing the two older men to turn. Prompto’s all messy bedhead and bare body except for tight red underwear, and he’s carrying a tray full of piping hot coffee, a big stack of pancakes, fruit, and sausage, orange juice, and flowers. 

“Prompto,” Ignis starts. “You needn’t have...” 

“Happy birthday, Iggy,” Prompto says as he carefully approaches the bed, sliding the tray carefully over __________ and in front of Ignis. 

Ignis reaches to take it before it can spill, and he sets it on his lap, and Prompto snuggles __________ to his chest as he reclines back on the bed, facing inward, goofy smile on his slender, freckled features. 

Ignis looks at him and he can’t help but flush pink. “You did all this yourself?” 

“Yeah, I did. Looks like those cooking lessons are improving, Igster.” 

Ignis sniffs and looks back down at his breakfast spread, gently taking the coffee cup in one hand and lifting it to his lips, taking a tiny sip. “Oh, that’s marvelous.” 

“It’s the new chicory brewed coffee we picked up from the Ebony café last week.” 

Ignis smiles, his heart fit to burst with affection for Prompto’s thoughtfulness. “Thank you for making it, Prompto. It’s wonderful.” He takes another sip and reaches for his fork, cutting off a liberal hunk of pancake and swallowing it down hungrily. His eyes widen in surprise as he turns to Prompto again. “I am truly spoiled. Blueberry pancakes?” 

Prompto’s eyes shine as he gazes at Ignis. “Well yeah dude, of course! I know they’re your fave. Besides, I couldn’t resist those awesome berries we got at the farmer’s market.” 

Ignis nods, feeling himself overcome with quiet emotion. He feels Gladio sidle up beside him and snake his arm around his shoulders, stroking his bicep through his soft sleep shirt. 

“You okay, Iggy?” Gladio asks gently, planting a soft kiss just below his ear. 

“I’m fine,” Ignis says with restraint. 

“Don’t cry, Iggy!” Prompto exclaims. “It’s your birthday!” 

Ignis shakes his head. “You are all so...truly wonderful...” 

“You deserve so much more,” Prompto sighs. “But breakfast is the least we can do.” He grins. “You better hurry up and eat before Noct wakes up. He’ll be trying to drag you back to bed.” 

“Oh no he doesn’t,” Gladio laughs. “We have plans today. No one’s staying in bed, not on my watch.” 

“Oh? Plans?” Ignis continues to eat while his lovers reveal the day’s schedule. 

“Yeah Iggy!” Prompto quips. “We’re going to see that musical you love so much.” 

The fork clatters to the plate as Ignis gulps down his food hard. “We’re going to see _Les Mis_?” he croaks. 

Gladio thumps him on the back. “Yup. Scored tickets for the matinee at two. And here you thought we were going to miss it.” 

Ignis presses his fingers to his eyes. “I’m not worthy,” he whispers. 

“Oh stop, you’re worth more than ten of the rest of us combined,” Gladio murmurs. “It’s the least we could do.” 

There’s some rustling to Ignis’ left, and __________ turns over while Ignis holds his food tray steady. 

“Oh, you’re up,” she mumbles as Prompto plays with her hair and kisses her head. 

“Good morning darling,” Ignis says, gazing at the cute, chubby woman who’s beaming at him. 

“Happy birthday, Iggy. I see Prom made you breakfast like he planned.” 

“You bet your sweet chocobos I did,” he says, wrapping his arms around her. 

__________ giggles and reaches out to squeeze Ignis on the shoulder. “They tell you what our plans are today?” 

“The play,” Ignis chokes as he swallows down more of breakfast, chasing it with coffee. 

“And dinner at the new steakhouse that just opened downtown, after it’s over.” __________ smiles. “We know you’ve been wanting to go there.” 

Ignis sniffs back happy tears as he finishes his food, finishing the coffee and moving on to the orange juice. “I did not expect to be doted on so much this year.” 

“We love you,” ___________ says. “Very much. Of course we want to treat you like this.” 

Ignis relaxes into Gladio’s arms as Prompto bounces up to take the tray away, sliding it on the dresser to be brought to the kitchen later. 

“There’s still a couple more hours of morning, Iggy,” Gladio says as he pushes him back down to the mattress. 

Ignis wiggles against Gladio as ___________ comes up and spoons him from behind. Ignis feels heat surge to his toes as he feels the swell of her breasts push against his back. He hums happily. “You’re right. And what better way to spend my birthday morning than in the arms of those I love.” 

“Happy birthday, Iggy,” he hears Prompto whisper. 

“Happy birthday, Iggy,” __________ mumbles into the back of his neck, pressing a soft kiss there. 

Gladio tilts his head and catches Ignis’ lips in a soft kiss that floods him with warmth. “Happy birthday, Ignis,” Gladio says as he pulls away, resting his forehead against the other man’s. 

Ignis swallows down his bubbling emotions and nods. “Thank you, all of you. I love each of you so, so dearly.” 

“We love you too,” is the resounding reply. 


End file.
